


Kiss me (Kiss me back)

by Devilkins_kinks



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Cute Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, First Time, HEED THE WARNINGS!, M/M, Rich Jaskier | Dandelion, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Young Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks
Summary: ...kissing up untouched skin before he hooks his fingers onto the edges of Jaskier’s panties.“Is this for me?” Jaskier moans like he’s fucking dying, the boy’s hips snapping with aborted thrusts. He whimpers a yes and Geralt’s gone.Or, Geralt is a bodyguard for rich boy Jaskier. Jasksier has A Pretty big crush on Geralt and Geralt can tell with how the teen behaves around him;  Geralt is mostly straight and Jasksier is quick to pick up on it and starts to dress more feminine, starts to wear makeup and cute skirts and walk all wobbly in heels and it gets Geralt going how far the boy is willing to go to get his attention.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	Kiss me (Kiss me back)

Geralt isn’t even surprirsesd with the lingering looks the boy gives him when he first starts looking after him. He’s probably been the only person in his life to show he cares, even if he is paid to do so. The boy nearly even kisses him once on his fourteeneth birthday, far too young to drink, but Geralt’s being paid to keep the kid safe, no point in hindering him when it’s just the two of them and his parents’ liquor.

_Why can’t I kiss you?_

Geralt could’ve come up with a million reasons, that he’s underage, that he’s being paid to take care of him, but settles on _I’m straight_.

The kid’d probably deserved the alcohol, deserted and rejected on his birthday.He’s nearing sixteen now, growing into those lanky limbs, hair a floppish brown that covers his eyes on the usual. He plays the lute, asking for opinions now and then, leaning far too close into Geralt’s space for it to be considered unintentional as he sings. A kid with a crush, it’s silly, every other kid has crushes, hell he remembers having the hots for Vesemir when he was younger—

“Did you like it?” Jaskier’s voice is oddly soft, pitched just higher in tone (not that it’s too deep already, he’s still in the midst of puberty) that it makes Geralt do a double take.

He grunts, Jaskier’s smile grows and he goes back to his singing; that’s the end of that.

Mh, only it _isn’t_. 

Jaskier’s barefoot as he walks down the stairs the next day, nearly being swallowed by the baby blue sweater he’s donned in, a pink clip in his hair to keep his hair out of his face and not much else on. Geralt doesn’t bring it up but— Melitele, is that mascara in the boy’s lashes?

He looks… pretty. Not that he doesn’t on the usual, either, just… it’s a bit different. Probably a phase. Even if it isn’t, Geralt doesn’t care much. He shrugs and plates their dinner, ignoring Jaskier’s gloss-covered lips as they draw into a pout.

He forgets about it— it’s nearly a week later that the boy bounds into (one of the) the living room, pleated peach skirt swishing about his thighs, an off-the-shoulder sweater ((?) Geralt knows fuck all about clothes) top barely covering the hair that’s begun to grow on his chest. The boy sits far too close to Geralt, curls up into his chest as they watch tv, shaved legs tucked underneath him.

They both retire to bed without much more conversation (on his part, at least, Jaskier doesn’t shut up) but Geralt can’t stop thinking of the way his soft had tickled his face and how the skirt had ridden up just a bit too much.

The next morning, Geralt hears rather ominious clicks as he flips pancakes. He watches, on guard as Jaskier wobbles down the stairs in heels, lips stained pink and plumped (dick-sucking lips, his mind oh-so-helpfully provides), eyes touched with hints of yellow. He’s wearing a blue dress today, a plunged neckline showing off his barely-muscled chest, legs looking ever so long in his heels as the skirt of the dress brushes against milky thighs.

And Geralt, damn him, thinks he’s entirely too adorable, the boy’s lips parted in concentration, eyes trained on the pristine wooden stairs in front of him; even if he is worried that the boy’ll fall and smack his head, his cock twitches, just at the idea of how much Jaskier’s trying for him.

“Pancakes?” Geralt asks, turning back to the stove to hide his goddamned semi as Jaskier hops up onto the breakfast bar behind him, legs parted just barely so he can see the satin-blue underwear. It’s not even fucking intentional; Jaskier’s got balls, and they need to breathe, but the innocence and nonchahlance only serves to edge Geralt on further.

“Yes, pl _ease_! And uhm—” he hears he boy swear under his breath, “—honey, if we’ve got any—” and he sounds so fucking meek, voice raised in pitch and—

Fuck him. Geralt turns, having half a mind to turn off the stove as he presses his lips against the boy’s, a surprised whimper escaping the boy’s lips as he freezes.

“Didn’t think I’d get this far,” Jask mumbles between when he startles out of his shock, smooth legs wrapping around Geralt’s waist.

He pushes Jaskier to lay down on the counter, nipping at soft thighs as he rucks the boy’s dress up to pool around his waist, kissing up untouched skin before he hook his fingers onto the edges of Jaskier’s panties.

“Is this for me?” Jaskier moans like he’s fucking dying, the boy’s hips snapping with aborted thrusts. He whimpers a _yes_ and Geralt’s _gone_.

He works the satin down, feeling hairless legs, shaven for him, his pretty little present, all wrapped up. The boy’s legs are thrown over his shoulders, face buried in Jaskier’s ass as fingers tangle into his hair.

“I’m going to fuck you, little doll.” He blows on Jaskier’s asshole, the tight thing twitching with Geralt’s spit cooling on his hole. “Is that what you’ve wanted? Why you’ve tried so hard to seduce me? You want a man nearly three times your age to fucking _wreck_ you?”

Jaskier sobs, a plethora of yes, please, since I saw you, fuck, want you, please, please, please. Geralt’s hand diggs into his asscheek and exposes his hole to chill air before he spanks it. Jaskier jerks forward, legs pressed together with a little yelp.

“Be a good boy, you look so good for me, Jas, fuck—” he swats at the boy’s asshole twice more, watching the thing twitch and flutter before giving it a gentle kiss. 

Blue eyes follow him as he reaches for the green bottle by the stove, stare up at him as he coats his fingers with the olive oil, “Nervous?”

Jaskier shakes his head before hesitating, the cutest blush rising to his cheeks.

“Never been fucked before—” he startles as Geralt rubs the pad of his slick fingers against his hole.

“Relax for me, Jas.” He tugs one of the boy’s legs onto his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the boy’s shin as he prods, presses in with just the tip of his finger.

It takes a little while longer and much more oil to finally get three fingers into the boy, Geralt working them in and out slowly, the kid writhing underneath him— “Never been fingered before either?” The boy only flushes before he slams his head back on the counterrtop, his cock twitching as Geralt rubs against his prostate. Jaskier whines when Geralt squeezes at his cock’s base. “Not yet, little longer, boy. Push back against me.“ 

The kid’s hole is tight around him, velvet insides squeezing his slicked cock as he pushes in and _fuck_ , Geralt’s not going to last long. Luckily, the boy’s just as close— "Gonna move now,” he mumbles, trailing his hand up the side of Jaskier’s chest, pinching his nipple through the dress; the boy’s hips buck in turn as he pulls back halfway before thrusting in. His pace it too harsh, too fast, snapping his hips to drive his cock into the boy, but if he’s willing to put this much effort into looking nice for him, he can take a hard fuck for him, too. 

“Is this what you wanted, Jaskier? For me to fuck your cute asshole? Going so far to look so pretty for me?” He leans forward, pressing their lips together much too brutally, more teeth and tongue than much else from Jaskier’s inexperience and Geralt’s impatience. Jask pulls away, breathless with punched out moans and fuck, _fuck, he’s so close,_ his hole tensing around Geralt’s dick— he wraps a hand around the boy’s cock, barely gives it two pumps before he’s spilling over Gerat’s hand, head thrown back, lips parted in a silent moan as he shakes with orgasm.

Geralt thrusts into the wet heat, Jaskier whining with over-sensitivity when he spills inside him, his breath harsh as he rests his forehead against the boy’s chest. He looks up at him, the boy’s face still flushed red as he leans down to press a single kiss to Geralt’s lips.

“Gods, took you long enough, could’ve broken my ankles trying to get you to fuck me.” Geralt huffs out a laugh and tells the boy to go get cleaned up.

When Jaskier comes downstairs again, he’s dressed in a halter top and navy shorts, and it’s all Geralt can do to keep himself from taking him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary from prompt! 
> 
> [Send me kinky prompts on tumblr! (@devilkin-kink)](https://devilkin-kink.tumblr.com/)


End file.
